plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trash Can Zombie (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Trash Can Zombie. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Hearty |tribe = Professional Barrel Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: This can't be hurt this turn. |flavor text = It's dark and quiet in there. He finds it soothing. That's what no one gets.}} Trash Can Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 2 /3 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability shields him for the turn he is revealed. Origins His trash can resembles the one seen on the zombie with the same name, although Trash Can Zombie hides in the trash can instead of holding it. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Professional Barrel Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' This can't be hurt this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description It's dark and quiet in there. He finds it soothing. That's what no one gets. Update history Update 1.2.12 * |2 }} * |3 }} Update 1.22.12 * Strategies With Since Trash Can Zombie is invulnerable to all attacks when revealed, you should play him either in front of a plant to stall a turn while damaging that plant further or any empty lane to hit your opponent for 2 damage. Additionally, he can take out most weak plants, so using him to guarantee a kill can be useful. If plants like Wild Berry and Carrotillery are threats to you, you can use Trash Can Zombie to block their attacks and subsequently destroy them. Trash Can Zombie can also be a good counter to Re-Peat Moss, as Trash Can Zombie has the Gravestone trait, and combined with his ability, he can block Re-Peat Moss for an entire turn. However, Grass Knuckles can play and Gardening Gloves, while Green Shadow can play Grave Mistake, so beware of these cards. Trash Can Zombie also has professional synergy with Zombie Middle Manager. However, since Zombie Middle Manager's ability mainly revolves around other professional zombies taking damage, Trash Can Zombie can only active Zombie Middle Manager's ability after the turn he is played. He can also be used for 's Evolution, but there are cheaper professionals to use for that purpose. Against If you can predict Trash Can Zombie being played, either play a plant that can take a hit from Trash Can Zombie, or don't play anything at all, since 2 damage isn't really something to worry about unless you are in a really dire situation. As for Trash Can Zombie himself, he is vulnerable to instant-kill tricks like , , and , and stat-lowering tricks like Weed Whack (which turns Trash Can Zombie into a useless 1-health wall), but only after the Fight! phase if In-Crypted was not used. Briar Rose, , and Winter Squash's abilities can destroy Trash Can Zombie as well. Grave Buster also poses a threat to Trash Can Zombie, as it is the only card that can destroy it on the same turn the latter is played. Gallery Trivia *There is a visual glitch where if Trash Can Zombie is revealed again after he loses his invulnerability, such as through Mixed-Up Gravedigger, In-Crypted, or any card that gives the Bounce effect, he will lose his trash can immediately after he is revealed. *He is mentioned in Interdimensional Zombie's description, alongside Space Pirate. *He, , Zombie Coach, and Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 are the only zombies that shield zombies. Category:Gravestone cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Barrel cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Shielding cards